


You Can Never Be Me

by asmaanixx



Category: The Flash (2014)
Genre: Canon Divergent, mostly internal musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: My attempt in trying to delve into the mind of Barry Allen as he makes the drastic and life-changing decision of saving his mother and altering the world as he knows it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned, it will be my thoughts being projected into his in terms of how he feels. I have watched the Season 3 premiere and there are many areas that I don't agree with and this is my way of satiating myself.
> 
> It will be canon divergent and will be mostly in Barry's point of view.

_My name is Barry Allen and I’m the happiest man alive._

_Three months ago, I made a decision that would change my life forever. It wasn’t easy considering what was at stake. I had known what I had wanted, but not necessarily what I needed._

_That’s the thing about time. You never know what difference one second, one moment will make until it has been changed. It creates a sort of ripple effect if you will. Change one thing and you change the rest. But how does one know that the life they’re currently living in is bad or good unless they’ve gotten the chance to live otherwise? How do you know that what you have right now is good and right when you haven’t been able to experience the opposite?_

“Barry!”

_What did I change?_

“Hey, Mom.”

_Everything._


End file.
